narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Memaru Inuzuka
Memaru is a Jounin from konohagakure and a member of root. He is also a member of theInuzuka Clan along with his partner,Shiro, who is a ninken.He is consider a genius among his age group and has an excellent sense of smell that is greatly recognized by the Inuzuka. History Memaru was born to Inugami Inuzuka sometime after the fourth great shinobi war. Memaru is apart of the Inuzuka royal family as his father is the current head of the clan. during his time in the academy he befriended Kazma Aburame and helped him develop his ninja abilities. Memaru graduated the academy before Kazma, and went on to join a genin team. Before his birth, Memaru's father was approached by a man named Hino Kumawaka and in exchange for the service of his unborn son, Hino would reveal the rumored location of the grave of the first head ninja of the Inuzuka clan. Appearance Personality Abilities Memaru's fighting style revolves around collaboration with his partner Shiro, overpowering the opponents with Inuzuka collaboration Jutsu. Memaru has terrible eye sight being only one eyed,but has amazing hearing granting able to hear from 400 kilometers away. Taijutsu Memaru is known to be a formidable taijutsu fighter even at such a young age being one of the top taijustu fighters in his generation. Memaru is aided in his taijutsu by his incredible strength and wind breaking speed only increased by the use of the Four Legs Technique.Memaru's taijutsu revolves around his clans ninjutsu techniques, most notably the four legs technique and Beast human mimicry with his partner, shiro. Using this fighting-style, he practices his clan's famed "hit-and-run" tactics where he delivers powerful attacks to the opponent, moving at speeds that they can hardly keep up with. Memaru likes to double team his opponents with the help of his ninken and the Beast Human Clone technique. Memaru and his ninken, shiro have perfect teamwork and don't even need to speak in order to preform collaborated attacks. Enhanced senses Being a member of the Inuzuka clan Memaru has incredibly heightened senses. His strongest sense is his sense of smell granting him praise among the Inuzuka clan. He has the Strongest hearing the clan has seen in decades partially because his body makes up for his lack of sight in one eye. By focusing chakra into his nose he is able to increase his sense of smell rivaling that of Ninken. Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Memaru use the wind release: vacuum blade in collaboration with the Fang over fang technique to spew wind style chakra all over the battle field. Anyone who comes into contact with he Wind Release chakra will be instantly ripped to shreds. This technique is almost impossible to avoid as the rotation of the fang over fang spreads the wind style chakra quickly across the battle field. The wind style chakra will linger on the battle field for a long period of time before it disperses. With the help of his ninken, shiro , the wind style chakra will be doubled and last twice as long.